Satan (DxD: FINAL)
Satan is a major character in the story, "DxD: FINAL." He is the strongest demon in existence, known as the Apocrypha Genius Loci, and God's Monster. He was originally a being created by God to obliterate humans when they had strayed from His guidance, heralded as the "Great Abbadon," or the "Devourer of Worlds." Prior to his demise in the Great War, he was known as the King of the World Betwixt Worlds (Limbo), and is recorded as the Original Angel, having been the first-born creation of God. When he joined the Expanse, Satan's power was passed on to two individuals: Lucifer, the Demon Lord and the King of All Demons, and Merkabah, the Chariot of God. When Lucifer and Merkabah are fused together with the Cathedral of Shadows App, Satan was revived as a powerful Demon, who's powers rivaled even that of a Expanse-revived Biblical god. He serves as the last Demon Issei obtains in his arsenal. During the climatic battle against God, he revives Issei after he is killed (for the second time), and makes him into his God Slayer. Appearance Satan is a gargantuan behemoth, surpassing both 666 (Trihexa) and Great Red in sheer size alone. He is a multi-headed, bipedal creature with seven, bloody red heads, two of which resembling those of dragons, four akin to those with skulls and bearing horns at their foreheads, and the center head carrying the largest horn, with three smaller ones trailing behind it. It's entire body is colored charcoal black, bearing large hands with claws, spikes impaled into the base of it's hands, and four giant reptilian wings, along with a long tail. Personality Satan is a pragmatic, if not cold and detached being. Born from God to annihilate humans if they were ever to stray from their proper course, he believes that he is the beginning, as well as the end, of all living things. He views all life as insignificant, as mere pieces of a large machine, and is utterly loyal to God and God alone. He retains this mindset when reborn as a Demon through the Cathedral of Shadows, however he does possess some new traits as well. He shares some sort of bond with Issei, recognizing him as a God Slayer of Dagda, and the one who brought him back into the world. However, he also views him as an individual who can make the impossible into reality, and is very supportive of him. Surprisingly, Satan is also very insightful, able to easily deduce Kokabiel's goals when the Excaliburs are stolen, and that the girls of the Occult Research Club are slowly beginning to develop feelings for Issei. As a very odd quirk, Satan has an obsession with maids, calling them the "perfect slave and lover." He is surprisingly lecherous as well, encouraging and empowering Issei to build a harem, and even has a list of women Issei would want in his harem. Lore Satan is a prominent figure in the Abrahamic religions, playing various roles in their literature. He may either be depicted as a rebel to the will of God, or as one who tempts mankind to commit sin to show God that mankind can easily be led astray from Him. In Judaism, particularly in the Book of Job and the Kabbalah, Satan is even able to take control of the life of a person in the stead of God, though only to the limited extent that God allows. Satan would appear to those who are sinful, playing into their hearts and towing them into despair. In Christian literature other than the Bible, Satan is typically equated with Lucifer, who rallied other angels against the authority of God, intending to seize God's power for himself, after which they fought against the forces of God and were utterly defeated and cast down into hell, becoming demons. History Powers and Abilities Quotes "The Great Darkness and the Brightest Light are but mere halves to my existence... After hundreds of thousands of years, the mortal realm is host to me once again." -Satan's Revival "You have the power to make the impossible, into a sure reality... It is little wonder why Dagda has chosen you, child of man. Sekiryuutei, God Slayer of the Good God of Ireland, the path before you has not yet ended. The act of deicide has yet to be satiated... Come, my god-killer. It is time to slay the Holy Father himself." -to Issei Trivia * Satans' height is immeasurable, and his weight is unknown. * In the past, Satan and 666 shared the spot of the Strongest Existence in the Universe. In present time, his power is unrivaled. * Satan's power remains immeasurable. * Satan's appearance is based off of his design in the game, Shin Megami Tensei IV Final. Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Canon Creatures Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:DemonsAnarchy